marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Beck (Earth-TRN579)
| Relatives = Adrian Toomes (creation, deceased) Cain Marko (creation, deceased) Gwendolyne Stay (creation, deceased) Joseph Lorenzini (creation, deceased) Kron Stone (creation, deceased) Maxwell Dillon (creation, deceased) Norman Osborn (creation, deceased) Roderick Kingsley (creation, deceased) Serena Patel (creation, deceased) Sergei Kravinoff (creation, deceased) Wadey Wilson (creation, deceased) William Baker (creation, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown) Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly Black) Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demonic minion; former criminal, special-effects designer, stuntmaan | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Demon; former Cosmic Entity, Human | PlaceOfBirth = Riverside, California | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = Ahhh, yes! Power! This is what real power feels like! No more parlor tricks and sleight of hand! Mysterio is now the master of real magic! | Speaker = Mysterio | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = One night, Mysterio attempted to steal the Tablet of Order and Chaos, but was caught by Spider-Man. During the scuffle, Spider-Man broke the tablet and Mysterio escaped with a piece of it. He would find out that the fragment gave him the power to make his illusions real. He tracked down Spider-Man and kidnapped his ally, Madame Web, and demanded the rest of the tablet or he'd kill her. Spider-Man tried to avoid giving the fragment, but it reassembled itself in Mysterio's hands. He began to change Earth-TRN579 into his image, but Madame Web was able to teleport the other three Spider-Men, from the realities which the other fragments fell, to Earth-TRN579 and they defeated Mysterio. | Personality = | Powers = * Illusion Conjuring: Mysterio is an incredible stage magician, using special effects, advanced magic tricks, hallucinogens, sleight of hand, hypnosis and holograms to mimic the effects of real magic. * Master Showmanship: Mysterio is a masterful showman, making his performances seem more dramatic, thus making his illusions seem like real magic due to his theatricality. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Quentin Beck of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Quentin Beck of Earth-616. | Notes = * Quentin Beck was voiced by David Kaye. | Trivia = * Initally, the character design for Mysterio was originally to be used for the cancelled Spider-Man: Web of Shadows sequel called "Spider-Man: Classic" as one of It's antagonists including Carnage to appear in the game shown in the concept arts, but after It's cancellation, Beenox re-purposed the design for this version of Mysterio instead. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Illusionists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Teleporters Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Humans transformed into Demons Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Former Deities